


Tell Me

by julie-yard (teh_jules)



Category: Southland
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, facesitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 09:51:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10409472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teh_jules/pseuds/julie-yard
Summary: Russ likes it when Lydia is on top.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title stolen from the Jane Handcock song _Tell Me_

"Come, sit on my face."   
  
He says it like he asked her to move over or to pass her that one pillow he always puts under his head. For a moment she thinks she might have misheard him.   
  
She halts and looks at him, standing in front of the bed. She notices the gleam in his eyes. No, she heard right.   
  
Russ lays there and takes up way too much space in her Queen sized bed. All lanky and tall and not sorry about it at all. He gives her his stupid, loop-sided, puppy dog smile. That smile that made her teeth churn back when they started working together.   
These days it ignites a very different response. She has no clue when that changed.   
  
The hotness spreads from her belly down between her legs. She doesn't look at him now. Puts her lotion away and swivels out of her panties. He is watching her.   
  
Lydia climbs up on the bed. Straddles him and meets his eyes.   
  
When she bears down she meets the barely covered hardness of his cock. It wouldn't be fun if she would give him what he wants straight away, right?  
  
"Lyd," he begins and grabs her hips. She is still rocking herself back and forth. Enjoying the movement and the pleasure it brings. "Come on, baby."   
  
When he adds a nice long please she grins. His hands pull her upwards, she only has to help a little. She often forgets how strong he is. With his rumpled hair and his relaxed demeanor he appears almost non-predatory. Perps always seemed to know that she was the one to worry about.  
  
He doesn't barge right in. He nuzzles her, kisses the insides of her thighs, before breathing her scent in. She tries not to feel self-conscious. But it's hard, because there is a sudden vulnerability about it all. She is bared to him in more ways than one.  
  
Giving up control never was her strong suite. But due to his teasing and denying and making her wait her impatience grows. She wants him now. She doesn't want to feel his soft breath anymore. Or the puff of air when he speaks to her in soft tones during licks and nips.   
  
When he finally pulls her down all the way onto his waiting mouth she let's out a sigh. He gives a satisfied noise that she can feel against her flesh. His fingers dig into her asscheeks hard as she bucks her hips.  
  
She looses herself to his ministrations, while holding on to the headboard. He makes her forget. She forgets about the paperwork that she left on her desk. How the living room looks like there is not only one but five kids living here. She forgets about her long stressful day, that one case she's working on right now that is just too much. She forgets.   
  
When she hears a soft noise out of Christopher's bedroom she groans, falters. Resigned she thinks: Why can't you sleep?   
  
She is ready to get up but Russ won't have any of it. He mumbles something like "Not yet." Holding onto her he sucks her clit now. Really working her. This is the part where it's getting messy. But Russ doesn't care, come to think of it he seems to like this part the best. It's too much and he knows. Her hands glide through his hair now. Unable to decide if she wants him closer or gone.   
  
When she comes it makes her tremble. She's shivering before the heat spreads all over her body. Her world implodes but she is safe, because he's there to hold her.   
  
He eases her onto her back and she lays there while the pleasure buzzes through her veins. Christopher is wailing in earnest now. She can't get up.   
  
But she doesn't have to, because Russ got her.   
  
As always. 


End file.
